An Object of Obsession
by chibi-angel and crystal okamin
Summary: (a/u-major OOCness) kenshin is a painter who needs an inspiration... soujiro is kaoru's possessive bestfriend... what happens if kaoru became kenshin's inspiration? read and review!!! k/k/s (love triangle) chap 4 UP! MAJOR WAFF ahead! =)
1. The Awakening

_a love-triangle, which started with an awakening, an arrival and a union, _

_where rejection is not an option. (k/k/...)_

crystal okamino: hey chibi-angel!

chibi-angel: yah?

crystal okamino: wanna write a fic together?

chibi-angel: yeah sure! that'll be great!

crystal okamino: hmmm... what do you think we should write about?

chibi-angel: lesse... hmmm what if we.... [whispers to crystal okamino]

crystal okamino: wicked cool! i wanna see soujiro-sama bang his head on the floor!

chibi-angel: hehehe... so let's start.

crystal okamino: wait... wait... don't forget the standard disclaimer!

chibi-angel: oh yeah, right...

Author's notes: chapter one and two is re-uploaded with the grammar and spelling corrections, Midori-san pointed out J Arigato!

Standard Disclaimers apply... we don't own it... we never will... Prologue 

"Begin" The hand went down, and so began the spar.

The two competitors faced each other with fierce faces, both waited for the other to make the first move. 

_I cannot lose this fight. I need to win for the Senshin dojo and to be able to be worthy of my love. I need to do this even if I have to fight Battousai with every ounce of strength I have,_ the black haired competitor thought.

Kenshin, otherwise known as Battousai charged at his opponent without any hesitation and swung at him.  The practice sword grazed the young man's side as he jumped out of the way.  Darting in, he attempted to hit his foe when the man disappeared in a blur.  

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu… Ryu Tsui Sen!" The red-head slashed his opponent in the shoulder, knocking him to the side.

"Two points for Shi-ishin dojo!"  shouted the coordinator.

Gasping for breath, the black-haired opponent stood and ran towards the Shi-ishin's best sword wielder.  Kenshin ducked under the swing, but not before it left a slash on his left cheek.  Spinning, he raised his sword and it connected with the base of his opponent's neck.  Kenshin turned around, shocked to see his opponent cough up blood and lay motionless.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A doctor walked into the waiting room holding a clipboard. A young woman was sitting at the receiving room, waiting anxiously for the results.  "I'm afraid Kiyosato Akira will not be able to move again.  He is in a state of paralysis."  

The woman paled as tears began to form in her eyes. "Isn't there anything else the doctors could do?"

"I'm sorry but we did everything we could." The doctor stayed a little longer to let the information sink in. After seeing her reaction, he turned around and walked back down the hall.  He shook his head, sighing while thinking of the loss that occurred.

The beautiful woman ran towards Kiyosato's room and threw her arms at him. She buried her head in his chest as her tears fell continuously from her eyes. _Kiyosato… why did you have to fight him? You never needed to prove your worth… _She felt as if her heart had been ripped out from her chest. She was filled with mixed emotions of anguish, desolation and loneliness. After hours of mourning, her eyes were all dried out. She felt her heart numb as a new feeling crept inside her.

Hate.

Hate for the one who hurt her love. Hate for the Shi-ishin's Battousai.

She took Kiyosato's wakizashi on top of the chair with a new resolve. To kill and take revenge on Battousai.

She walked out of Kiyosato's room and went to the lobby where Battousai, his shishou and other spectators were waiting. She saw Kenshin sitting at the corner, his face expressionless.

_How could he seem so calm after what he did!!! He is such a bloodthirsty killer! _She thought.

Kenshin was alarmed when he felt a strong battle ki approaching. He was surprised when he saw that it was a woman. Tomoe caught him off-guard and he almost didn't notice the dagger that was headed towards him. He dodged it a second too late and the next thing he knew was his cheek was bleeding.

Kenshin's eyes widened and he held his hand to his new wound.  Realizing who she was, he pressed his eyes closed and limply dropped his head.

"Why did you do that to Kiyosato!? Do you have to settle everything with your sword? You can't gain honor doing that! Why? Do you find honor in people's sufferings!?" She said shakily.

"Gomen nasai, Tomoe-san." He muttered under his breath. "I never intended it to end that way. Fighting in this competition meant accepting all the risks involved. **We** were both fighting for our own dojo and… I didn't mean it to end this way. I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I'm really sorry." His sincere violet eyes showed his guilt.

Tomoe too was shocked for attempting to kill Kenshin. She dropped the dagger she held and cast her head down as she motioned towards Kiyosato's room. She stopped her steps and slightly turned her head. "I … I forgive you. Kiyosato wouldn't want me to hold any grudge in my heart. He knew the risks involved…" _and he continued for me._ _It would be wrong if I don't forgive Kenshin. It will disappoint Kiyosato as he didn't want to disappoint me. _With that said she left.

Authors Notes:

Kiyosato Akira belong to the Senshin dojo. Senshin… get it? As in _Shinsen_gumi. As for Kenshin, he belongs to the Shi-ishin dojo as in _Ishinshi_shi.

Special Thanks to Gypsy-chan for pre-reading it.


	2. The Arrival

_a love-triangle, which started with an awakening, an arrival and a union, _

_where rejection is not an option. (k/k/...)_ Standard Disclaimers apply. We don't own it. We never will. Chapter 1 

A couple of years after the incident, Kenshin managed to move on with his life with the help of painting. He took his shishou's advice to immerse himself in art in order to calm down and collect himself. His still carried his grief with him and it reflected in his artwork. His paintings were usually dark, depressing and angsty. 

Sano entered the studio quietly and he saw Kenshin staring at another piece of his painting.  "So how's your collection going?"

"I still have nothing." Kenshin sadly said.

"What do you mean you don't have anything? You have a lot of paintings here. Why don't you post them in the exhibition?"

"They're not good enough." Kenshin replied. 

Sano slapped his forehead with hand. "Kenshin, maybe you should try painting something bright or happy?" his best friend Sano asked.

"Sano, how can I paint something like that when my soul is nothing like that? My hands are tainted. How do expect me to make something pure when I myself am not pure?" Kenshin replied.

"Che! Stop being so dramatic." Sano smirked.  

"I don't know Sano, I can't seem to find that light in myself that is why I can't even paint to express what I feel." 

"Whatever. Hey! Why don't we eat at the cafeteria? Maybe you'd find a beautiful inspiration there. Like y'know sashimi, sushi, katsudon…"

"Sano, I know you just want to mooch from me again."

"That's cold Kenshin!" Sano gritted his teeth as he slapped Kenshin on his back.

"Okay, let's go! I need to get my mind off things." Kenshin took his jacket and motioned to leave. _Inspiration, eh? Well, if you are out there somewhere, I need you!_

~~~~~~

            Kaoru looked around the crowded airport, scanning for any familiar faces.  She had called her best friend since she was a child, Soujiro, to tell him when she'd be arriving.  Even though the plane was delayed, she was hoping he would still be there. Kaoru searched the crowd slightly dreading to be alone and be able to find Soujiro.

            "Kaoru-san!!"  Soujiro pushed through a crowd of people and stood in front of her, smiling. He eyed her from head to foot, slightly blushing. _Oh! I see Kaoru is not that little girl I used to play with. She is now a beautiful woman. A very beautiful woman indeed._

            Kaoru noticed Soujiro staring at her and she blushed. "Soujiro!  It's so good to see you again!"  Kaoru laughed lightly as she pulled him closer for a hug. Her eyes widened when she noticed the changes in Soujiro's physique. From a scrawny little kid, Soujiro has grown to be a fine young man with a well defined body.

            Pulling apart, Soujiro said, "Here.  Let me take your bags for you."  Their hands brushed slightly and Soujiro blushed at the contact. 

            "Thanks." Kaoru said warmly as she handed her bags to Soujiro as they headed to the campus dormitory, "You never changed Soujiro, you're still that gentleman I used to play with."

~~~~~~

            Walking on campus, Kaoru and Soujiro talked to each other, catching up on the times they were apart. Talking to each other was awkward at first since they hadn't spoken to each other for a long time but as hours passed, they grew more comfortable with each other.

            "So how was school in Europe?"  He asked her with his ever present smile.

            "It was hard, but fun.  Although I did miss everyone in Japan very much."  She sighed, looking thoughtful for a moment, then brightened up again.

            Soujiro leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Yeah.....I missed you, too." 

            Kaoru looked puzzled for a while and then smiled lightly, happy to hear she was missed.  "Come on.  I don't want to be late for class on my first day."  She laughed, heading towards the corridor, slightly feeling wary of the way Soujiro was looking at her.

            "Yeah...." He trailed off, following her inside.  _Kaoru....You will be mine.  You always were, whether or not you realize it._****

Authors Notes:

I got the idea of Kenshin being a painter in the movie Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. The character Zhang Ziyi played was an awesome swordswoman, which allowed her to be also good in calligraphy. So I guess in the context of this story… we made Kenshin a painter!

Everyone please review!!! Reviews will greatly cheer up Crystal Okamino who is currently grounded L 

Comments and Suggestions are welcome!

**Special Thanks to Gypsy-chan who pre-read this!**


	3. The Meeting

_a love-triangle, which started with an awakening, an arrival and a union, _

_where rejection is not an option. (k/k/...)_

**Standard disclaimers apply**

Chapter 2 

            _The exhibit is coming up. If I don't complete the 20 paintings in time, I might lose my scholarship. I can't let that happen. But how… how can I finish it when every time I close my eyes all I can see is the pain I had caused others who challenged the Shi-ishin, and the sufferings I gave to Kiyosato and Tomoe. It was really a tough time then because all the dojo's are competing for their honor. I fought in a fair competition but does that justify anything? How can I see the beauty in things when my soul is so dark and tainted? _Kenshin thought miserably.

Kenshin sighed and closed his eyed in resignation.

            _Kenshin slowly opened his eyes with the sound of the rustling of leaves. He jolted up when he realized that he wasn't in the park anymore. He was wearing a pink gi and white hakama. "What the? Where am I? Suddenly his ki went crazy when he sensed a strong battle aura approaching. He quickly unsheathed his sakabattou to counter the attack which was meant to hit is spine._

_            Kenshin faced his opponent and he was shocked. His opponent, like the way he was dressed, was wearing a blue gi and white hakama but his more disturbing feature was the mask he was wearing. It was pure immaculate white with red spots which look like spilled blood._

_ His opponent charged at him and Kenshin dodged the hit and aimed at his opponents ribs but was easily countered. What he saw shocked him. On the left breast of his opponent was a patch of the Shi-ishin dojo. "Huh?"_

_            Feeling the frustration creep up to him. Kenshin prepared his stance and leapt high in the air, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryu Tsui Sen" The impact of the hit severed his opponent's mask._

_            "Impossible" Kenshin stared wide-eyed when he saw his reflection._**It's me… **_Feeling a throbbing pain at his chest, he looked down and he saw that his other self was able to pierce him with a wakizashi. He placed his right at his stomach to apply pressure on the bleeding wound and his left hand at his cheek. His cross scar was bleeding again._

            _The next thing he knew, he was falling in a seeming endless chasm and the only other sound he could hear was his other self… and he was laughing._

__

"Sir, wake up! Wake up! Are you alright sir?"

            Kenshin slowly opened his eyes. The bright sun stung his eyes so he squinted a little bit to adjust to the light. He saw a beautiful pair of blue eyes staring at him. He stared back. _Oh God! Am I still dreaming? Who is this… _"Angel?" he spoke aloud.

            Taken aback, the girl chuckled, "He still must be dreaming. Ano… Excuse me sir, you seem to be having nightmares so I approached you and woke you up."

            The words didn't seem to register in Kenshin's mind because he was so immersed in the beauty of the angel that stood in front of him. He stared at her face, memorizing every detail. Tied back long ebony hair. Her bangs covering her forehead. Ivory skin. Deep blue eyes. Beautiful eyes. Cute nose. Full red lips. 

             "Sir, are you alright?" 

            _I could stare at her eyes forever. How is it that with those eyes, I could see her soul? Yes she is an angel. No one else could have a ki as pure as hers. Maybe she is my… _

His thoughts were interrupted when the girl slightly touched his shoulder, "Sir?'

Her warm touch snapped him out of his delirium, "Oro! Sorry. I must have…"

"You were having a nightmare. Are you okey? You seem a little pale, would you like me to accompany you to the clinic?" she asked while touching his cheek.

"Oro!" His heart jumped with the touch. How could she be so nice. We don't even know each other and she's… concerned? "No need to worry. I think I'm okey." 

_Baka! Now she will think you are assuming she's worrying! _Kenshin thought.

            "Worry?" she asked. Their eyes met for a second and they looked away immediately, blushing. "Umm.. well… umm… if you're okay then, I… I better leave. It's getting late." The girl blushed furiously for suddenly stuttering. She stood up and left immediately.

            The sunset was picturesque but Kenshin didn't notice. He had other things on his mind._ Angel…_ Kenshin sighed to himself as he touched his scarred cheek that the girl caressed a while ago.

-----

"Mou!" Kaoru sighed as she leaned at the door inside her dorm room. She closed her eyes as she recalled the incident that happened earlier. 

            She was walking towards her dorm when she saw a bishounen with red hair sleeping under a tree. His gorgeous looks caught her attention and since the man seems to be sleeping, she decided that there was nothing wrong to go closer and take a better look. 

She crouched beside the man and she noticed that the man was squirming. _I think he is having a nightmare, I better wake him up, _she thought_. Should I wake him up or shouldn't I? What if he gets mad? _It seemed very awkward but she decided to gather up all her guts and shook the man gently.__

"Sir, wake up! Wake up! Are you alright sir?"

            The man slowly opened his eyes. Kaoru was shocked with what she saw. _Omigosh! He has the softest most beautiful eyes I had ever seen._

"Angel?" he spoke aloud.

            Taken aback, she chuckled, "He still must be dreaming. Ano… Excuse me sir, you seem to be having nightmares so I approached you and woke you up."

            Seeing him observing her face, she blushed. _He seems to be spacing out again._ "Sir, are you alright?" Getting no reaction from him, she slightly touched his shoulder, "Sir?'

"Oro! Sorry. I must have…"

_Oh my! He is so cute. Why is he staring at me like that? I feel like I am going to melt in his eyes.  _"You were having a nightmare. Are you okey? You seem a little pale, would you like me to accompany you to the clinic?" she asked while touching his cheek. _I can't believe I am doing this! _Kaoru's heart was beating rapidly. _But, his scar seems so intriguing. _

"Oro!" His heart jumped with the touch. Look at what you did Kaoru! You made him jumpy! You are just strangers! Maybe he doesn't appreciate you touching him! Kaoru scolded at herself.  "No need to worry. I think I'm okey." 

            _See? Now he thinks you are worrying! Well... I am worried a bit but he might think...  _"Worry?" she asked. Their eyes met for a second and they looked away immediately, blushing.       "Umm.. well… umm… if you're okay then, I… I better leave. It's getting late." Kaoru blushed furiously for suddenly stuttering. She stood up and left immediately.

            _Kaoru no baka! You looked like such an idiot stuttering in front of that guy! _She scolded herself inwardly. She lay at her bed and gazed at her ceiling. _I sort-of met this really cute and seemingly perfect guy and what did I do? I messed it up by acting like a total idiot in front of him. Oh well, I might never see him again anyway._

            __

            Kaoru felt asleep with thoughts of the handsome read-head filling her dreams.

Author's notes: Thanks you very much to Midori-san who pre-read this chapter for us!!! Thanks to everyone who stopped by and reviewed. Hehehe so I guess you know the other person in the love triangle!!! :::grins::: so you liked Kenshin as a painter, huh? Chibi-angel: Whhaaatt!!!??? Kaoru will pose nude!!!??? Crystal Okamino: Not quite… not quite… Chibi-angel: So what are we going to do? Crystal Okamino: Well…let's keep them hanging, ok? 

Chibi-angel: :::grins::: OK!!! Read and review minna-san!!!


	4. Jelousy

_a love-triangle, which started with an awakening, an arrival and a union, _

_where rejection is not an option. (k/k/s)_

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. We don't own it!!!! **

**Chapter 3 **

Kenshin retreated to the dorm after the incident at the park. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights because he was in a trance. He slumped in the bed and closed his eyes.

_Angel… I can't stop thinking about her. There's no point studying now because I can't concentrate. God must have blessed me; for now, whenever I close my eyes, I don't see pain. I see her. _Kenshin turned and grabbed the pillow and hugged it tightly._ That beautiful girl who took a second from her time to save me. Yes, she is my redemption. She not only woke me from my nightmare but she gave me the light I am looking for. It is her. _Kenshin looked at the pillow he was hugging and imagined Kaoru's face imprinted in it. He hugged it more tightly and whispered, "She is my new light."

Kenshin closed his eyes once again and recalled what happened earlier that day. _She cared for me even if I am nobody to her. Care? Did she really care? She must have because I saw it in her eyes. Her purity and innocence overwhelms me. I need to see her again!_

Kenshin's eyes snapped open as he ran towards the door. He slightly turned the doorknob then suddenly, he stopped. _This is crazy. I am crazy. _

He turned around and sat at his desk. He turned the desk light on and took the blank poster paper from his drawer. He took the charcoal pencil from his bag and then he closed his eyes. After seeing the features of the girl in his mind, he began to draw.

_Tied back, long ebony hair. Her bangs covering her forehead. Ivory skin. Deep blue eyes. Beautiful eyes. Cute nose. Full red lips. _

He drew her face using the charcoal pencil with soft and gentle strokes. After a couple of hours, he finished. His first work.

_Arigato, angel, for being my inspiration._

He gazed at it with admiration. It was a drawing of her face. No more no less, but the simplicity of his work spoke thousands. The intensity of the girl's eyes shone. They were mischievous yet kind. Her mouth was curled in a smile and her cheeks were stained with a faint blush.

_ That was the exact expression on her face before she left. _Kenshin sighed._ Oh well, I have to go to bed, I have a long day ahead of me._

~~~~~ 

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Sano yelled as he looked around the University Art Gallery. "Kenshin! Chikuso! Where are you!"

"Sano, come in." Kenshin said as he peered out of the studio. 

"I guess you've been busy." Sano said observing Kenshin's appearance.

Kenshin walked towards the mirror to look at himself. He was wearing a French beret to hold back his red streaks and a white apron to salvage his blue shirt and jeans. Blotches of paint were splattered over his face and body. He looked like a walking mural. Suddenly a glob of white paint came running down his nose, he looked at it crossed-eye and squeaked, "Oro?" 

Kenshin raised his arms, swiping at the paint with the back of his hands, but only managing to aggravate the mess as blue paint from his hands mixed with the white.

"I haven't seen you in weeks, what happened to you? I thought you died or something." Sano asked, "So… are you still working on your pieces? When will be the opening of your show?"

"Well, the show will open on Friday. My collection is almost finished. I am just putting the finishing touches on my last piece," Kenshin said proudly as he led Sano inside the studio.

"Whoah!" Sano said wide-eyed. "Is this your work Kenshin? It's so unlike you!"

"Don't you like it?"

"Actually, it's beautiful… she's beautiful!" Sano said as he scrutinized the painting before him. "I see you have found your inspiration." Sano winked.

"You can say that," Kenshin blushed.

"So where and when did you meet? I would love her to be my inspiration, too. If you know what I mean," Sano's eyes glinted with mischief as he nudged Kenshin. "So… where are the nude poses?"

"Ororoooo!!!! Sano!!!" Kenshin blushed furiously and fidgeted with his hands, "Well, actually… I haven't actually met her yet."

"What?" Sano yelled SD faced threatening Kenshin with his fist. "You don't have to hide her, you selfish bastard!"

"It's true Sano! I don't even know if I'll ever see her again," Kenshin said sadly as he bowed his head.

Sano titled his head and put down his fists. "You're telling the truth, aren't you?" Sano said as he saw the expression on Kenshin's face. Shaking his head in disbelief, he muttered, "Chikuso!"

Kenshin nodded and stared out the window. _I wonder if I'll see her again._

-------

It was Friday afternoon and the 4:00pm bell already rang. Sighs of relief could be heard at the Okubo Lecture Hall, where the _Ancient_ _History of Mathematics _class was being held. Students ran out of the door from all directions. Only two students seemed to not to be in a hurry. One of them stretched her arms in her seat as she said, "I thought this class would never end!" Her companion raised his eyes to look at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? This class is so boring!" Kaoru pretended to yawn as she slowly rose from her seat.

"You think so? I really thought the history of matrices and domains was interesting," Daigoro smiled as he pushed backed his glasses up his nose. 

Kaoru covered her mouth and giggled. "Do you know that you're a nerd, Daigoro? That's okay… I find it quite amusing," she said as she extended her hand to the doorknob.

Daigoro pushed back her hand and opened the door for her, extending his hand to show her out of the classroom. Kaoru smiled at his politeness and said, "I guess, chivalry isn't dead, ne, Daigoro?"

Daigoro blushed at the comment and said, "Ano… Kaoru-san, are you free… I mean, can I carry your books?" 

Kaoru looked at him quizzically and then nodded, "Okay, my knight and shinning armor… protect me from arthritis!" She giggled and handed over the books to him. Daigoro slipped his hands under her books, accidentally touching Kaoru's hand, which sent sparks up his arms, causing the books to topple and fall. Both of them tried to catch the books but ended up bumping each other's heads. Daigoro stared down at the books sadly and slowly lifted his gaze to look at Kaoru. Their eyes locked and Kaoru giggled when she saw that Daigoro was blushing profusely_._ Kaoru stood up gracefully and offered her hand to Daigoro, "Okay, Daigoro, let this frail damsel help you up."

Daigoro smiled and nodded as he accepted Kaoru's hand. He pulled himself up, smiling at Kaoru. Kaoru looked passed at Daigoro and smiled, "Hi, Soujiro!" Kaoru's smile faded when she saw Soujiro's expression. He had a grim look on his face and was glaring at Daigoro. He hastened his steps, grabbing Daigoro's shoulder from behind and turning the smaller boy around to face him.

Daigoro looked puzzled and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Actually, you can…" Soujiro snapped, punching Daigoro in the face and causing him to fly over the floor with great force. "… Don't ever, ever touch Kaoru. Don't even speak to her."

Kaoru stared at the scene before her with wide eyes. She glared at Soujiro and yelled, "Soujiro! How could you!?" She knelt beside Daigoro and offered her handkerchief to wipe his bleeding nose. 

"Daigoro, are you alright?" She asked with a worried look on her face. She quickly helped Daigoro to his feet and inserted herself between the two boys. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she demanded icily. 

Hoping that he wasn't angry, Kaoru turned to Daigoro and apologized. "I'm sorry, Daigoro…I have to go…see you in class, ne?

Wincing from the pain, Daigoro managed a small smile and handed Kaoru her books. Kaoru took the books from him and stormed off towards the exit.

Soujiro glared at Daigoro one last time before running towards Kaoru, "Kaoru! Wait up!"

"I don't want to talk to you!!" Kaoru said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Kaoru, I was just protecting you," Soujiro said as he held her arm to stop her from walking.

Kaoru turned around, throwing her books on the ground out of sheer frustration. She clenched her hands into fists, nearly yelling, "Protecting me? Che! Protecting me from who? From Daigoro? Can't you see how harmless he is? You are being unreasonable!"

"I don't want anybody to hurt you, Kaoru," Soujiro whispered.

"Nobody wants to hurt me, Soujiro!!! Stop being paranoid! Just because you don't have any other friends, doesn't mean I don't have the right to have one. If you don't stop this nonsense, you might even lose your only friend." With that said, Kaoru picked up her books and ran from Soujiro.

Soujiro stared after Kaoru's retreating figure in shock. He never thought Kaoru would say anything like that to him. However, instead of being hurt and angry, Soujiro smiled. _Oh well, at least she knows she's the only one in my life. I know I am the only person in her life, too. She just doesn't know it yet. Well then, Kaoru, I'll just have to make you realize it. _Soujiro's smile widened some more as he turned and began to search for Kaoru.

-----

**Preview of the next chap: **

**Kenshin and Kaoru finally meets!!!**

Kaoru turned around to see if Soujiro was still following her. Seeing no trace of him, she sighed of relief. She was about to go back to the dorm when a large sign caught her attention.

"University Art Gallery," Kaoru said as she read the sign. _Hmph! At least I could get my mind off Soujiro! I've always been interested in Renaissance Art. I wonder what the Contemporary Japanese Art looks like. _

Kaoru walked silently inside the gallery. She looked around, since there were many students and professionals observing the surroundings. Suddenly, she stopped short at the painting in front of her. _What's going on?_

**Author's notes:**

**Special thanks to Midori-chan! :)**

Thanks a lot for those of you who left a review… you don't know how much it means to us :::hugs:::

Hehehe… what do you think, huh? Is it a Kaoru/Soujiro fic or a Kenshin/Kaoru fic? 

Crystal Okamino: Chibi-angel… what do you think? Who'd be the better leading man?

Chibi-angel: hmm… lesse… let's give them a kissing contest? Who ever kisses better will be the leading man.

Kenshin: Ororororo!?? But Kaoru-dono is so pure!!!

Chibi-angel: Who said you were going to kiss Kaoru?

Crystal Okamino: How would we know if we don't feel it ourselves, ne Sou-chan? ::winks::

:::Chibi-angel and Crystal Okamino closes their eyes awaiting for the kiss…:::

Midori: Oi girls! Wake up!!!

~~~actually, it's a Kenshin and kaoru fic…. hmmm… Yum! Yum! :::whispers to readers… Kenshin is the better kisser!;::winks::

**Welcome back to the net Crystal Okamino!!!**

ja! Til the next chap! More reviews faster chapters!!!


	5. Angel?

_a love-triangle, which started with an awakening, an arrival and a union, _

_where rejection is not an option. (k/k/s)_

Standard Disclaimers Apply. We don't own Rurouni Kenshin… or anything for that matter… except this computer. Chapter 4 

            Kaoru turned around to see if Soujiro was still following her. Seeing no trace of him, she sighed in relief. She was about to go back to the dorm when a large sign caught her attention.

            "University Art Gallery," Kaoru said as she read the sign. _Hmph! At least I could get my mind off Soujiro! I've always been interested in Renaissance Art. I wonder what the Contemporary Japanese Art looks like. _

Kaoru walked silently inside the gallery. She looked around, since there were many students and professionals observing the surroundings. Suddenly, she stopped short at the painting in front of her. _What's going on? _She looked around the room, seeing various paintings, drawings and lithographs of her. Her mind was racing. _Am I dreaming? Is… is this really me? _A particular painting caught her eye and she began walking towards it.

            It was a painting of her. Her hair, with blue highlights, was flowing freely at her back. Her sparkling eyes were gazing at the sky. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were partially curved in a smile. She was wearing an immaculate, white, fluid dress with her arms stretched by her side. The painting looked exactly like her, the only difference was, the girl in the painting had silver wings and a halo on her head. 

            _Is this really me? It can't be! It is so beautiful and majestic. I had never seen myself as beautiful… but this painting…_

She placed her hand at the label under the portrait, which read _Tenshi… Angel? A memory seems to be creeping inside my head but I can't seem to take a hold on it. Angel? Where have I heard that before? _Suddenly a man's voice whispered in her mind over and over. _Angel?_

            She peered at the bottom of the painting to read the name of the artist who made it. She read, "Ken…shin?"

Kenshin, who was standing behind her talking to some people, heard his name being called out. He turned around, "Yes?" 

Their eyes met in an instant. Both froze and stood shocked to see each other. They stared at each other for a while before Kenshin broke the ice by whispering, "Kirei…"

Kaoru blushed at the compliment and asked, "K… Kens…Kenshin?" _Baka! You're stuttering again! He wouldn't have turned around if he weren't Kenshin!_

"Yes, that's me." Kenshin said quite sheepishly. __

"Ano… these paintings… eto… are those…" 

"Are you mad at me?" Kenshin cut her.

Catching Kaoru off guard, she fidgeted from where they were standing. She trembled from standing so close to him and from the confirmation that the girl in the painting was really her. She felt half relieved that the guy she ::almost:: liked a couple of days before remembered her but also half curious why he painted her. A part of her assumed he liked her but another part wouldn't accept it. Her mind was in turmoil and she can't even look the guy straight in the eye. _Baka! Answer his question! He might think you are mad and walk away!_

Still in the state of shock, she squeaked, "Why me?"

Kenshin blushed and smiled. Trying to find the right words to answer the question, he replied, "Umm… Angel, you see…"

"Oh! Forgive me for being rude! I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Kaoru Kamiya." She held out her trembling hand.

Kenshin seemed hesitant at first but he extended his hand, gently taking Kaoru's hand in his. Instead of shaking it, he softly caressed the back of her hand with his thumb, "Nice to finally meet you, Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed. _Omigosh! His hand is as cold as mine._ "…So?" _Should I ask him? Shouldn't I? Would it seem like I was assuming something? But I really want to know! _Looking up, she managed to squeak, "Why me?"

As Kenshin's blush deepened, he replied with his original question, "Are you mad at me?" 

Kaoru glared at him for not giving her a straight answer but started to laugh when she realized that she was the first one to answer the question with another question.

Kenshin started to laugh with her and asked her, "Would you like to talk about it in the park? It's very crowded here and some people might hear what I am about to say."

"Okay. You're explanation had better be good."

--------

Now how can I explain this to her? Is she mad? She still hasn't answered my question. What if her answer depends on my explanation? I can't tell her that I am already in love with her just yet, she might think I am crazy. Kenshin thought.

Unconsciously, they walked towards the part of the park where they first "met". Kenshin motioned Kaoru to sit beside him and he took a deep breath.

"Well, this is where it all began. As you know, I was having a nightmare when we first "met". Um…" Kenshin began.

"Eto.. about that day, I am very sorry for disturbing you. I thought…" Kaoru said.

"Oh please don't be sorry, angel." Kaoru blushed at the endearment. Kenshin continued, "I had so many problems back then. A lot of things were tormenting my mind and…"

"I'm sorry. If it is too personal, you have to tell them to me. I don't care about other people's pasts. Everybody has something to hide or something he doesn't want to talk about. If it will just upset you, I won't press you to tell me." Kaoru said to avoid upsetting Kenshin.

Kenshin's heart softened. "Well, that afternoon you woke me up, you did not only wake me up from my nightmare, you also left a light inside of me. A light I was so desperately seeking before you came along."

Kaoru blushed and placed her hand on top of Kenshin. "You think too much of me… all I did was to wake you up." 

Kaoru noticed Kenshin looking at her hand so she immediately took it back.

Kenshin moved his face closer to Kaoru and looked directly in her eyes. He placed his hands on top of hers and replied, "Believe me, you did a lot more than that. Among other things, you gave me the inspiration to finish the exhibit. You… made me see beauty… to which I should find honor." _Yes… in beauty, not in other people's sufferings._

Kaoru shifted in her seat and stared at her hands, which were held by Kenshin. She tried to lighten the mood by laughing, "Beauty? Well, I think you found beauty in the wrong place."

Kenshin placed his other hand on Kaoru's cheek and then smiled, "You're right… It was beauty who found me." 

            Kaoru looked up and gazed in Kenshin's eyes. She could have almost drowned in the intensity of his eyes. Kaoru placed her free hand and caressed Kenshin's scarred cheek as she smiled. _What am I doing? I hardly know this guy. Why am I feeling this way? Why does my feelings seem to run so deep when I just met him? Why do… _Kaoru's thoughts were cut off when Kaoru felt herself inching towards Kenshin. They were so close that their breaths were already mingling and they could almost feel the rapid beating of each other's hearts.

            "Kaoru-chan! So there you are!" Soujiro came running towards them.

            Kaoru and Kenshin jumped apart, blushing.

            _That was so close!_ Kaoru thought. "Hi Soujiro," Kaoru said coldly, "This is Kenshin Himura. Kenshin, this is my childhood friend Soujiro Seta."

            Soujiro and Kenshin acknowledged each other by nodding but they both stared at each other coldly.

            Soujiro turned towards Kaoru and said, "Kaoru-chan, I am so sorry for what happened earlier, I really am. Please forgive me."

            Kaoru turned towards Kenshin and said, "Kenshin-san, I am really flattered and honored for what you have done for me. I am sorry but will you excuse us? We have a matter to discuss. May we resume our talk some other time?" Kaoru made her tone formal since Soujiro was present. She didn't want Soujiro to act all jealous again.

            Kenshin understood the situation and replied, "Certainly Kaoru-dono, just stop by my _office_ anytime you are free." Kenshin smiled at her before leaving.

            Kaoru faced Soujiro and said, "Okay Soujiro, I am ready to talk."

**Author's Notes:**

Soujiro is major OOC… but don't worry minna… he's actions will be justified in the end. Besides… this is a/u, ne?

As I was searching for Kenshin and Kaoru fanarts, I stumbled upon a picture of Kaoru as an angel and she's hugging Kenshin. In line with this fic, I hope you'd visit the site. It is really beautiful. http://members.tripod.com/tanukibattousai/id182.htm

Although, in our fic, the painting of Kaoru did not hug Kenshin, it is still a good fan art, which somehow depicts what we are trying to portray.

            Crys, if you read this…please email me.

            **Special thanks to Midori-chan. Despite her way busy sched, she still agreed to pre-read for us! ::chibi-angel and crystal okamino bows down in gratitude::**

**            Thanks to everyone who has left a review!!! Read and review, minna! More reviews… faster chapters!!! =)**

------


End file.
